In the Same Boat
by x-menobsessed26
Summary: Neither wants to admit being in love. The circumstances tell them not to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is a pairing that many people are going to be objecting to, but I wanted to do it. Please no flames.**

"I called Jean over on Muir Island with Moira MacTaggert," Ororo Munroe said walking in the classroom.

Scott looked up from a paper he was grading, "How is she?"

Ororo sat in a chair near his desk, "She's good. She'll be done with medical school within another year."

Scott sat back, "I can't believe she'll be getting done three years early."

"I can't believe she wants to go back and get a degree in forensic psychology. She's going to be in school for life before she gets everything she wants," Ororo said, shaking her head with a smile.

Scott chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, "At least she'll be happy."

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in concern.

Scott felt like those beautiful blue eyes could see into his core, "Yeah. I mean, we tried and it didn't work out. It happens everyday all over the world."

"That doesn't make the pain any easier to deal with," Ororo said standing up. "I'll let you finish grading. What class do you have next?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "Algebra 2. You?"

Ororo laughed, "Biology."

"Why is that funny?"

Her musical laughter sounded again, "We're taking a day off of studying plants...to study the weather."

Now Scott laughed. It sent an involuntary shiver down her spine, "Yeah, you'll have to work hard on that lesson."

"I don't know how I'll get it done. Have fun with...whatever it is you do in Algebra 2," she said waving a hand to him as she exited.

Scott looked back down at the homework papers from his Geometry class, but found it impossible to focus. Four years ago, when the school had actually become just that, he had found it hard to adjust from being the student to the teacher. Jean had tried to help, but helping through Skype just wasn't the same.

Ororo had been there though. Being as she was eight years older than him, she had been able to help him through the most difficult spots where Jean wasn't able. A few months later, Jean and him called it quits in the romantic sector, and back to their comfortable spot as friends. It had hit him hard and, again, Ororo had been there for him where the others couldn't be. Now, at 23, he was finding that teaching was easy. It was the making kids understand part that was difficult.

He didn't know how he was ever going to be able to repay her for everything she had done for him, but he was pretty sure that falling love with her wasn't anyway to do as much.

**Review please! I thirst for feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who favorited this story. I appreciate it.**

Ororo sat at her desk in her classroom at the Xavier Institute, but her mind wasn't there. No, that wasn't particularly accurate. Her mind was still in the Institute, but it was in another classroom, right next to her heart.

He obviously didn't know that he held her heart and her full attention when they were in the same room. She was sure that it would have been quite obvious, had he not been famous for being so romantically ignorant. She sighed and looked out the window.

"Ms. Munroe?"

Holding back another sigh, she turned to Rahne who had come back to the school late last year, and found the same family waiting for her whom she had left, "Yes."

The girl looked a little nervous, "I know we're learning about the turbulence and danger that is frequent in severe storms, but...do you really need to demonstrate?"

As if to punctuate the young girl's words, a loud clap of thunder sounded from outside, making everyone in the room except the weather witch flinch. Mentally cursing, she focused on righting the wrong she had subconsiously done, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

The day went back to the misty rain it had been before her wandering mind had messed with it. A knock sounded at the door.

She lifted herself out of her worn chair and walked with every eye in the class following her, but trying not to be too obvious about it. When she opened the door, she felt like groaning, "Hello Scott."

"Hey, the Professor wanted me to come down and see if anything was the matter since I have no classes at the moment. Is everything okay?"

_No. _"Yes, everything's fine."

He looked extremely skeptical. She cursed this lovely man who she swore could see into her soul. Using a theif's poker face, she kept it void of emotion. Eventually he turned to walk away, "Okay then. Oh! We're still teaching that Danger Room session after normal classes, yes?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice, and he walked away. She walked back to the desk ready to keep the poker face up for the rest of the hour, no matter how much it annoyed her to do so.

Stupid soul seeing man.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize that the last two chapters weren't very long. I'm going to try and remedy that. **

**If you have a Facebook and would like to get updates that way, you can look for my fanfiction profile under the name of X-menobsessed Fanfic and send me a friend request. It's easier and quicker for me.**

She walked down the staircase after a long day's work in a futile attempt to teach students what they would need to know in their futures. At least until graduation, that is.

Ororo Munroe was so busy trying to put her white hair back up into it's long ponytail that she slipped on the last stair. Before she could even cry out or stretch her arms to catch herself, she was caught by a pair of familiar, strong arms, "Thanks Scott."

Scott tipped an invisible hat to her and walked wordlessly into the dining hall, while Ororo cursed her clumsiness and her demanding hair. When she stepped through the doors, she wasn't nearly ready for the chaos that swarmed before her, though she should have been. This was a mansion filled with hormonal mutant teenagers, after all.

Once again, Scott's arms enveloped her and moved her aside from a flying chair, which hit the wall close to her head with a dangerous bang. Looking up at his face now, she could have sworn she had never seen Scott Summers so angry. No, not angry. Furious.

Before he could let out a yell that was sure to be building in his chest, she let her blue eyes cloud over to their brilliant white, and let loose a bolt of lightning so big and bright, and so close to the house, that Scott and she were both surprised the entire roof didn't come off with the resounding boom of thunder.

The scene before them all stopped, and the students seem to assess exactly what it was they were doing and whether or not it was worth extremely angry teachers. Logic won out, and they all crashed into their seats, some dropping make shift weapons they held, and others daring to look through the fingers of the hands that had covered their eyes from the pathetic display of irrational and immature behavior unfolding before them.

Needless to say, none of them got to eat the dinner that would have been served that night. The lecture that followed the fight was one of the staff's best, and that's saying something. None of the staff ever did find out why the fight had taken place at all, but it was certain there wouldn't be another for a long time and everyone would be on their absolute best behavior for the following days.

Ororo went down into the kitchen later that night to see if there was something there she wanted to eat when the sight before her forced a smile to her unwilling lips, "Seems you had the same idea as I, hmm?"

Scott paused with his spoon of ice cream halfway to his waiting mouth when he replied, "I have no idea what you're refering to Ms. Munroe. I am a strict teacher who had red skin, horns, and weilds a pitchfork, sure to have no time for lowly mortal deeds such as eating sweets."

She laughed in spite of herself, "Red _skin_, no, but shades? Yes. Horns? Maybe. Pitchfork? Somehow I doubt it. All signs point to no Mr. Summers. Besides, even if the opposite is true, would you care to share your sweets with one of those lowly mortals."

He opened the drawer he was sitting near and pulled out a spoon, "Anytime."

Ororo pulled out a spoonful, "Chocolate-chip cookie dough?"

"My favorite," he said around a mouthful.

"Mine too."

Now it was his turn to laugh, "Maybe that makes me a half-blood or something, because I seem to have much in common with these lowly mortal beings."

"Half-blood? If only it were that easy to explain to the public," Ororo sighed and scooped another heaping spoonful. "No. We have to get really technical with DNA formations and genetic sequences. Enough to make any scientist want to pulled his brains out through his ears."

Scott set down his spoon and looked at her seriously, though the smile on his face contradicted this, "Such description. Have you been watching too much TV again?"

Ororo stole the ice cream bucket away from him and set it on her lap, resulting in many absurd sounds of protest, and said, "You of all people here should know that we never have much time to actually watch the TV."

"So much easier to read a book than to see the movie in this life," Scott sighed.

"I know what you mean. Read any good ones lately?"

Scott reached over and took the bucket back, setting it between them safely once again, "None that I would recommend. They were all pretty terrible."

"I know what you mean," she said, sticking her tongue out. "Oh well. Guess another trip to awaits!"

They both laughed at that and continued to eat in silence for another ten minutes before Scott turned to ask Ororo, "Hey, you know that Jean and I used to go out and before that it was me and Taryn and before that it was me and Lee. What about you? Any mysterious hot dates you haven't told any of us about?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you if I did?" she said playfully.

Scott looked at the side of her face through a curtain of white hair that had fallen in that line of sight, "Because you trust me."

"And you don't trust me?" she asked, half hurt.

"With my life."

She brought her blue eyed gaze up to meet his red lenses. He had this uncanny feeling that she could see his eyes through those shades. Before either party knew what was happening or who had started it, they were kissing.

Their lips met in a kiss that was both gentle and passionate. It felt a little awkward, but weirdly inevitable at the same time. Scott entangled his left hand in her hair as his right fell on her waist. Her arms went around his neck as she sucked on his bottom lip.

What started out gentle became more and more fierce, both mouths wanting domination, neither giving it to the other. Their tongues found each other, though neither Scott nor Ororo could tell how their mouths had opened, and danced around each other.

Just as quickly as it had started, it stopped as Ororo pulled back and jumped up from her seat. She stood there, staring at him for a moment before she took off and ran out of the room. Her arrival to her room couldn't have happened soon enough.

Making sure she locked the door, she climbed into her bed though she was sure sleep wouldn't be coming her way that night, and reveled in the memories of his mouth on hers and how he had tasted like ice cream and something uniquely Scott. There was no possible way to describe it, but the memory of it made her impossibly craving more.

**Review please! They're always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites while I've been gone from this story for a while. I wasn't and am not sure where this story is going to go, but I'm going to attempt to figure that out as soon as possible. I miss updating this story.**

Scott watched her run out of the kitchen and felt an emptiness not unlike that of when he woke up to discover he would never see his parents again. He brought his right thumb up and ran it across his bottom lip, where the absence of hers was causing her more pain than he would ever admit to.

Not knowing exactly why, Scott backhanded the bucket of half melted ice cream, which hit the wall before it splattered on the floor, covering many surfaces in droplets of ice cream. He knew he loved her, but he also knew that it would be impossible for her to love him back, not just from the insanity of a woman as amazing as her loving a fool like him, but because half of the school would be up in arms about it.

He did love her though. He knew that now. Scott stood and grabbed a roll of paper towel to dampen and mop up the mess making his decision. He wouldn't bother her anymore nor make the students feel like they had been wronged.

As much as Scott Summers loved being the field leader of the X-men, the sacrifice of leaving them was one he was willing to make.

* * *

><p>Ororo tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep all night. The knowledge that she would have to face him at some point was just too much for her mind. She heard a door slam and footsteps, probably Scott's, walking upstairs to his room.<p>

Thinking he was going to bed, she closed her eyes once again, willing her body with all of her strength to fall asleep. No such luck. About a half hour later by her bedside clock, she heard more footsteps. Thinking it was one of the students, she got out of bed and followed.

_Why would a student be headed down to the garage? _Ororo thought.

When she got down there, she looked and saw Scott loading two suitcases into the backseat of his beloved convertible. Her heart dropped into her feet. He was trying to escape her.

Anger mixed with the sadness in her chest, and pure will of not letting him get away without a word made her reveal herself by stepping into the light. Scott turned around for a quick moment and jumped at the sight of her standing there.

Ororo pushed the lump in her throat out of the way and spoke in a strong voice, "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Away?"

Scott looked away from her and took his keys from his jean pocket, "I can't stay here anymore."

"Why? Why can't you stay?" Ororo sighed, trying not to let her tears fall. "I'm sorry...for kissing you back in the kitchen, but please...stay."

Scott whirled around to face her, shock written all over his wonderful face, "You're...sorry?"

Confused, Ororo said, "Yeah, why?"

Scott laughed. The sound did amazing things to the pit of her stomach, "Do you really want me to stay?"

"More than anything."

Scott walked over to her, and took her face in his calloused hands. In a whisper, he asked, "Why?"

She shuttered a breath, "Because I love you."

His response was a kiss that made the two of them never want to let go.

Any doubts she had in his love for her disappeared in the kiss. In that moment, they both knew that no matter what anyone threw at them, they would always have each other. that's all they would ever really need.

Scott pulled back after a long while, content to just stare into her blue eyes. She reached up and flicked his bangs, which were still in the same style he wore when he was a teen if a little longer, and smiled, "Tomorrow will probably be hell."

"I know, but I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied, pulling her back to his body.

**Short, I know, but next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Do you think the students and other staff will be angry or joyful or a mixture of the two? Please tell me in a review. **

**Reviews are the sunshine to my day, and every review I get makes it a little brighter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I kind of just realized about two minutes ago how pathetic of a try this story actually is, but I made a promise to finish it. I'll be damned if I add this story to the list of ones I haven't finished. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be. I'll let you all know when I get more of a concrete answer.**

Scott woke up with a weight on his chest unlike anything he'd ever woken up with before. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was unusual. When he looked down, he saw Ororo curled up against him, her right arm and head laying on his chest. His heart tightened at the sight.

She was sound asleep, her eyes squeezed shut as she dreamt. Scott wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, not wanting her to ever wake up. He remember they had to get up for breakfast and face everyone as they figured out what had happened between two of their role models.

Ororo moaned in her sleep and rolled a little bit to the side, opening her eyes into his, though his were covered by his sleeping goggles. She smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Scott groaned, stretching his muscles a bit. "Am I the only one who doesn't want to get up?"

She laughed, "No, but it's necessary. The fallout will be even worse if we don't get up."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me any more happy about this."

As she was getting out of bed, she kissed between his brows, "I know, love."

He stood and walked over to his shower, missing the warmth of his bed and Ororo's body, but the warm water from the shower stream was a substitute, no matter how poor of one. He dressed in a polo shirt and pressed khaki pants, a usual ensemble for the young teacher.

The sounds of a rush of students to breakfast was heard outside of his door, and his heart banged within his chest, knowing it was almost time. With a deep breath, Scott opened his door and walked down the hall and the stairs with the sounds of shouting children and laughs of all ages surrounding him like the symptoms to the bad virius.

He walked into the dining room, sitting at his usual seat in between Ororo and Bobby Drake, better known as Iceman, and filling his plate with waffles and bacon. Ororo and Scott chatted throughout the entire meal as they always did, but something about it got onto the radar of the school's gossip manager.

"Oh my CHEESECAKE! Are you two going out?" Kitty Pryde asked Scott, with a knowing twinkle in her blue eyes.

All movement stopped and conversation ceased. Charles Xavier cleared his throat, "Who exactly were you asking, Kitty?"

The young brunette rolled her eyes, "Storm and Scott. Duh!"

A few nervous, uncertain laughs started off around the table, but when Ororo started removing some imaginary dirt from underneath her fingernails and Scott seemed to become fascinated with the leftover syrup on his plate, the amount of gaping in the room made the Professor rather happy there was no fly in the room.

Logan stood up abruptly and walked out, making Ororo cringe with remembrance at his soft spot for her. Kitty was grinning so wide it was a wonder her lips didn't split. Everyone seemed torn between happiness, confusion, and a feeling of awkwardness. Scott cursed Kitty's attentiveness for sensative news.

"Is this true?" Charles asked the pair.

After a moment of hesitation, Ororo nodded. That nod was like a signal to open the verbal floodgates. Shouts of all kinds filled the air with enough of a volume to make most people present flinch. Ororo sank down in her chair, hoping to develop a mutant ability to become invisible while Scott focused even harder on the liquid sugar.

_SILENCE!_ Charles yelled into the minds of everyone in the dining room.

Talking immediately ceased once again and left everyone staring at the Professor. He looked at everyone harshly, with the exception of the new couple, and spoke with just as much of a warning, daring anybody to oppose him, "Despite what some of you believe, the personal lives of the staff that work at this school is of no business to any of the students and is only of concern to other staff if they are proven to be a danger to themselves or others. Whatever arguements you have going at this time is irrelevant. If you want to do something that involves these two people, wish them well in their relationship, otherwise I expect you to keep your mouths shut and nose out of other people's business."

Kitty looked near tears, "I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to provoke anybody."

"I know you didn't Kitty. Just think a little more this time and take it up with them in private," Charles sighed. "The amount of rumors and gossip flying around the teenage grapevines is insane. I know we are practically a high school, but please and attempt to act a little more civilized than what the public expects of us."

The students nodded and bolted from the table, leaving only the staff left. Technically, some of the students could be working as staff as they were past high school and over eighteen, but they prefered to be called students (being as they were in college and not working) and X-men. The staff roster consisted of Scott, Ororo, Charles, Kitty, Logan, and Henry McCoy, though Logan was absent along with Jean, who would work as a teacher whenever she returned from Muir Island.

"You know, I'm really happy for the two of you and all, but I think I better go make sure Logan doesn't kill anything," Kitty rose and mumbled 'and anyone' under her breath, making a few sad smiles pop out of faces around the grand oak table.

Henry rose, "I have a meeting with Charles now to discuss further findings in research of a mutant supressant."

"That we do. You two know the rules and what is proper. I don't think I need to explain them," Charles said as he rolled his wheelchair toward his office.

"That you don't," Scott said to his back.

The couple sat a few moments in silence, knowing no students were around to watch nor listen to them after the outburst from Charles. It was a little out of character from him, but the recent stress put on him by mutant haters, specifically the Friends of Humanity.

Scott reached for her hand and held it while she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Well...that could have gone worse."

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. It could have gone worse. A _lot_ worse."

Ororo rolled her eyes, "So what do we do now?"

"Now we live."

**Please review! I need ideas on how to continue this story. **

**I apologize for the extremely boring chapter. If it was boring for me to write, I know it was boring for you to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Five years later]**

And live they did. A year and a half after the announcement, they found themselves getting married in the garden behind the school with all of the students attending. Jean had come back for the event, grinning and speaking geniune happiness for them. It must be something with mentor-mentee relationships, as Jean began seeing Logan and got engaged after another two years.

Three years after the announcement, Ororo gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl named Medea. Another two years later, she gave birth to a son named Christopher, after Scott's father.

Both still worked at the Institute and were active members of the X-men, but they were frequently left out of certain assignments due to the danger involved and the fact that they had a family to take care of.

Neither could be more happy and were more proud of the people they had taught and their compassion for accepting them. There was still a long way to go in making their lives just as safe as the average American, but it was a fight they couldn't be more prepared to engage in.

**Yeah, I decided I couldn't do much more with the story so the solution was a small epilogue. I had analyzed what I had as much as possible, so I hope you all don't get too mad at me with this coward's way out.**


End file.
